A Puffy Day in O-Town
by Plankton13
Summary: Ami and Yumi are trapped in Rocko's world.


A Puffy Day in O-Town by Plankton13

One day, Ami and Yumi just finished up a huge concert, and there were tons of fans chasing after them, wanting autographs and marrage proposals. They decided to hide in a near-by alley. But Yumi found a mesterious device that said-

"Manufactured by 'The Chameleon Brothers Labs'".

Looking curious, Yumi called Ami to try to see what the heck that device did. Ami pressed the ON button and they both were zapped through dimensions. After a few minutes of travelling, they finaaly landed in a city, MUCH unlike Tokyo.

Ami and Yumi tried to find some people to ask where they were but all she saw were animals. Finally, they gave up and asked a Steer where they were. The Steer said,

"You're in O-Town, you must not be from these parts. My name is Heffer, but my friends call me Heff.".

Ami said, "We don't have a place to stay. Could we stay with you until we find our way home?"

Heffer replied, "My folks don't like visitors. But you can stay at my friend Rocko's house."

Yumi just said "Sure. If it dosent mean living with our Dork manager Kaz!"

Heffer asked "Who's Kaz?"

Yumi said "Never mind. Just take us to Rocko's."

After an hour of walking with that Heffer, they finally reached Rocko's home. But They ran into some trouble. 2 toads named Ed and Bev Bighead were looking at Ami and Yumi. Disgusted at there Non-Animal site, Ed ran outside and shouted,

"Who are those FREAKS of Nature, Cow-Boy? Are they your dorkish nerdy friends?"

"We're Puffy AmiYumi, the greatest rock band in all of Tokyo, you meanie!" shouted Ami.

Bev Bighead stepped in and said "ED, ED, WOULD YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE?". They went right back in thier house.

Yumi, said "I ouhta give that Ed guy a peice 'a my mind!"

Heffer told Yumi and Ami not to get so upset by Mr. Bighead, as he had a permanent wedgie, and they all laughed. Ami and Yumi met Rocko, and could stay with him for the night. Rocko introduced himself and said

"It's nice to meet you, Ami and Yumi. This is my dog, Spunky." Spunky jumped up and liked the crud out of our Rock and Roll heroines. That night, Ami and Yumi ate Pasture Puffies and watched movies on Rocko's TV, Mr. Sensible.

When Ami and Yumi were ready for bed, they slept in the 2 beds in the guest Bedroom. They were all ready, in their panties, having a discussion.

"This has been a very weird day." said Ami. "One minute we're at the Mall having a great concert, the next, we're in a city infested with animals called O-Town."

Yumi just said "We'll get back home. We'll find those Chameleon dudes and force them to send us home or we'll beat the snot out of them. Good Night Ami!"

"Good Night Yumi!"

The next day, Ami and Yumi said Good-Buy to Rocko and Spunky and went to Chameleon Brothers Labs.

Chuck, and his bro Leon were working on another teleportation device right at that very moment, and Ami and Yumi were thrilled when they came inside. When Chuck and Leon finished the device, Yumi was thanking them while Ami looked out the window and saw a **HUGE **mob coming and yelled "Yumi, you better Work that thing FAST! An angry mob is coming right this way!"

But it was too late. The angry mob bursted through the doors following Mr. Ed Bighead as the leader.

"I HATE FREAKS LIKE YOU, AND SO DOES THE REST OF THIS CITY!"

Mr. Bighead shouted. He and his mob were about to kill Ami and Yumi when Chuck said,

"Go, HURRY! They will _surely _kill you!"

Ami and Yumi turned on the teleporter and went back to Tokyo, but Mr. Bighead did not stop there, he too turned on the device and expected to be in Tokyo, with Ami and Yumi. But instead, the machine lost power, right in the middle of when he was teleporting. He was orbiting, DEEP in Cyber-Space, and muttered,

"I hate my life."

When Ami and Yumi were back on their tour bus, Ami was sad and cried,

"That mean old Bighead tried to kill both of us!"

Yumi simply replied, "Like Heffer said, he has a prmanent wedgie! His briefs should be RIPPED by now!" and they both laughed.

But back in O-Town, not wanting to have a sequel to this Fan-Fiction, The Chameleon Brothers destroyed they're teleporter happily.

THE END


End file.
